


The Mermaids Nest

by MikaAris



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Egg Laying, Knotting, Male Lactation, Mereman Genji, Mereman Hanzo, Multi, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaAris/pseuds/MikaAris
Summary: Fingers delved as deep as his position would allow, stroking the walls of his now pulsing entrance. Hanzo’s free hand raised to pinch and groping at the swell of his breasts as the pain of the contractions gave way to pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this little fic came to be from the sinning minds of a group chat on Discord where we all collectively share our ideas. A merman Au spawned there and we took our own headcanons to this little (Ha little...) AU of ours and let the ideas roll. 
> 
> {Most of you probably know nohaijiachi from tumblr with her Mcshimada blogs and her bwau she is currently working on but she wrote her own rendition of this Au called All in a Day's work -----> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9224216   
> You should definitely check it out.}

Hanzo wakes with a groan as his hand immediately caressesed the swell of his belly. Hand drawing small circles in the area the pain originated before seeing the skin ripple under his finger. Skin taut with the swell of his and Genji’s next clutch as pained gasp soon escaped his lips as another burst of pain followed soon after.

Looking up to notice it was still late in the night on served only to panic the merman as he trailed his fingers to his steadily weeping entrance knowing the time to lay his clutch was drawing close. Slipping a finger inside sent a shiver down his spine as his tail flipped slightly at the touch of his fingers in his warm heat. Knowing that this would only serve to speed the process he regrettably retracted his fingers to plan is escape to his nest.

Letting out a low whine he turns to his sleeping mates to notice that Genji or McCree for the matter hasn’t stirred from his place next to him. Hanzo turned his attention back to his stomach feeling instinct calling him to his nest in the cove not from the boat they now called home.

Pulling himself as softly and delicately as he could from the nest the three called a bed on the back of the deck, taking it slow as he pulled himself across the remainder of the deck before he slowly slipped his tail into the water. Another wave of pain swept through him as his hands moved to rub over his swell once more before submerging the rest of his body in the water.

Making a straightaway for the shoreline Hanzo avoided the rock the best his could as the next wave of the contraction overwhelmed him and caused him to lean up against the rocks before hauling himself into the shallow pool that was hidden from the low surf.

Leaning himself as comfortably as he could against the rock, he let his hand travel from his chest over the swell of his pregnant belly to his weeping cloaca. Fingertips teased the yielding mound of flesh as slick continued to trickle steadily onto his digits before occasionally moving to tease the nub just above his weeping slit. Fingers delved as deep as his position would allow, stroking the walls of his now pulsing entrance. Hanzo’s free hand raised to pinch and groping at the swell of his breasts as the pain of the contraction gave way to pleasure.  

Milk droplets began accumulating on his nipple as the pinching gave way to a steady stream of cream as Hanzo’s head rolled back onto the rocks behind him. A strangled gasp escaped the merman as a gush of slick expelled from his slit and the fingers that had been occupying his cunt slid back to the swelling mound of his middle. The urge to push overtook him as he bared down to feel the first of the clutch descend from his womb into his channel. Fingers swept over the hardness of his belly as the first egg breached the delicate lips of his pink slit, stretching the flesh as the tapered end of the egg pushed passed his seeping entrance spending a spark of pleasure through him.

Another needy noise passed Hanzo’s lips as he bared down on the second egg that entered his channel pushing the first egg from his parted lips and into the water of the secluded pool.

Hanzo’s pleasure peaked with the birth of the third and fourth egg, tail flailing as slick and more eggs pushed from his flushed cunt all the while not realizing two more bodies had joined him in the pool.

A pair of hands gently stroked and soothed out the tangles from the merman's hair as Jesse slips in behind him, letting Hanzo lean back against him as another round of contraction push more eggs from his abused entrance.

“Your doin’ great darlin’. Look at those perky tits of your, already working to feed an’ you ain't even done yet.” his whispered with his face pressed into his hair, pressing a kiss to the strands.

A wordless whine left Hanzo’s lip at the praise as another pair of hands traced the patch of flesh causing his tail to thrash while Genji’s tongue joined his fingers. Genji’s tongue traced lightly against Hanzo’s clit before delving into the twitching walls of Hanzo’s slit causing the merman to roll his hips into Genji’s waiting mouth. Genji purrs while pulling away letting the next egg be pushed from Hanzo before licking back inside his waiting heat. Taking his time Genji switches between fucking him fingers and his tongue to bring his mate to yet another tail shaking orgasm. Genji pulls back when he feels his interested cock slide from its sheath, taking time to finger his brother some more as Mccree spoke up again.

“Mmm you like that, like seeing your mate ready to mount your abused little pussy?” He purrs as Hanzo lets out a whine, “Want him to knot that tight little cunt before you push out more of those eggs?”

Hanzo full body shudders as Genji abruptly sheathing himself in Hanzo twitching pussy, taking a moment to roll his tail causing him to sink to the hilt.

“That’s it, can you feel it Darlin’? How Genji’s cock pulses inside that tight heat?”

Genji growls as Hanzo’s cunt gripped his cock, pulling back before burying himself once again in his spamming cloaca. Genji lets out a purr as Hanzo roll into the thrust, causing him to in deeper one more before pulling back and setting a punishing pace. One of Hanzo’s hands fly's up to Mccree’s hand, cupping the hand that was teasing his nipple as the other rests on the slowly descending mound of his belly. Mccree smirks into Hanzo’s hair as he hears the telltale sign the boys tails flailing in the water behind them,a sure sign their climaxes were approaching.

“You close again babe? Ready for Genji to knot your pussy and fill it with his seed, get you pregnant again?” He hums let his finger hover over his mouth before licking the sweet milk from his finger tips. A moan tumbled from both of the boy's lips as Genji sank to the hilt, knot locking them to together as his splattered ropes of cum along Hanzo’s spamming walls. Both of Hanzo’s palms came to cradle is belly and his head rolled back onto Jesse’s shoulder, nuzzling into his neck.

“That’s it Darlin’, can you feel him cumming in you?”

A content purr was his only reply as Genji’s weight was added before taking Hanzo’s nipple into his mouth and suckling gently. Genji rocked his tail, testing the knot before grinding his hips into Hanzo once again causing another wave of cum to slip from his cock. A mewl could be heard between them as the birthing merman twitched with another orgasm as his lovers toyed with his swollen nipples.

“You’re doin’ so good darlin’. Taking Genji’s cock and laying this beautiful clutch for us, letting us watch as you bring new life to us.”

Hanzo let out a happy chirp and leaned his head into Jesse’s neck, giving Genji access to his neck to nip and bite.

Genji tugged his softening knot from Hanzo when the tip of a egg pushed against his cock and watched as three more eggs were pushed from him dripping with not only Hanzo's slick but Genji's sticky seed as well. Genji takes his place next to Hanzo as he rubbing his a hand over the swell of his shrinking belly and comforts his mate with affectionate touches and kisses along his neck. Jesses join’s Genji in peppering their affectionate merman with belly rubs and attention to his leaking nipples.

Hanzo moans, losing track of time as more eggs come in quick succession, ripping three more climaxes before he feels the final egg descend into his abused channel. Taking his hand he teased the fleshy lips of his pussy as he watches the tapered end of the largest egg peek out from inside him before relaxing letting the egg linger in his cunt a little longer. Taking his fingers is spreads his lips and pushes the final egg coming loose with a pop as it splashes into the water below with the rest of his clutch. Hanzo’s fingers slip free as one last orgasm ripples through him before settling into the embrace of his mates.   

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is mika-aris.tumblr.com   
> If you have any suggestions on other drabbles you would like to see me write I would be more then happy to hear them.


End file.
